


Watched

by Lady_of_Haven



Series: Club Thirst [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 24/7 Live feed, Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender - Freeform, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Boarding School, Childhood Trauma, Coping Mechanisms, Debt, Demisexual Rey (Star Wars), Every room is wired, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gifts, Kink website, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Likes To Watch, M/M, Multi, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Shy Ben Solo, Student Loans, Surveillance, Voyeurism, You can’t hide, even the bathroom, kink club, thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Haven/pseuds/Lady_of_Haven
Summary: Vic blinked then let his eyes roam over her slight curves, on full display in her uniform. “It’s for the online side of the club, totally wired for sound and video 24/7. I didn’t take you for an exhibitionist, darlin’.”OKAY... fic went missing, I’m reposting the first 2 chapters
Relationships: Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Club Thirst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157459
Comments: 34
Kudos: 48





	1. Free Rent

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened.
> 
> Went to look for something because I am working on ch 3 and I can’t find it. Hopefully a glitch.

“Hey Vic,” Rey said as she leaned against her boss’s desk. “I saw the flyer in the break room, what’s a girl gotta do to get a rent free apartment in this town?”

She had tended bar for the last 2 years at the kink club called Thirst, the tips finally giving her enough to eat well as she worked her way through graduate school. But even with her scholarships, she still had to take out student loans, and the debt kept climbing.

Vic blinked then let his eyes roam over her slight curves, on full display in her uniform. “It’s for the online side of the club, totally wired for sound and video 24/7. I didn’t take you for an exhibitionist, darlin’.”

Rey rolls her eyes, Vic liked to use his Cajun accent to flirt. “For free rent? You know I had to take another loan this semester. So unless there’s a catch,” she frowns, glaring at him. “Is this a sex room?”

Vic laughs. “No, it’s a voyeur room, even in the bathroom. You wouldn’t be able to hide.” He punches a couple of keys on his keyboard, then turns his screen towards her.

Rey leans in to look at the display. There are 5 names, all with multiple boxes below them showing their apartments.

“Like in the club, you’d use a pseudonym, no real names. It’s a pay site, which covers the upkeep of the tech side. Customers can look at any room in your apartment at any time, day or night.”

“Even if I am not there?”

He leans back in the chair and smiles, “Customers like to study the girls and they would study you.” He flicks through various screens, giving her a peak at a rolling chat room for Nicki’s feed. “You would never see the chat stream for your room, these guys like to compete.”

Her eyes whip to his. “For what?”

“There’s a bi-weekly quiz, whoever gets the highest score gets to write the lady an email. There are rules for correspondence and we vet the email first. If she chooses to reply, she sends it to us and we forward it on. No direct contact.” He’s watching her closely now and Rey’s skin starts to tingle... Then he smirks. “And let’s not forget the gifts.”

“Gifts?” She’d never even received a Christmas present until she met her freshman year roommate. 

Vic’s eyes soften in compassion. “Rey, you already have a following from tending the bar, trust me, there will be many many gifts.” When she still looks uncomfortable, he goes on. “Some tip cash, just like at the bar. Others might send clothing, shoes, jewelry, electronics, books… it’s one of the reasons they’ll study your apartment… vying for your attention. Vanessa received the PS5 before it was available in stores. She games and they like to watch her play. Now Nicki… She has over 100 pairs of shoes, loves them. Kaydel gets daily flower deliveries. You set the boundaries for these things. Your adoring customers will push those boundaries, but not too far. You have the ability to cut them off completely.”

“Okay, this sounds like a sweet deal for me, what do they get?”

Vic pushes a couple of buttons and the large screens on the wall activate. On the first is a blonde in a gym, hitting a heavy bag like it just insulted her mother. The next shows a girl in shadow, her breaths in the slow, even rhythm of sleep. Next, white bubbles streaming over the generous hips of a dark skin amazon as she tilts her head back in the spray of the shower, an asian woman lying naked in a sauna, a pale goth eating a bowl of noodles…

Screen after screen of women. “What do you mean I already have a following?”

Vic comes to stand beside her, shoulder to shoulder, they had learned early not to touch her. “Two years Rey, they have all thirsted over you and then you volunteered for the kissing booth on Valentine’s Day.”

“The bar was between them and me, it was just kissing.” Rey leans into his shoulder with a sigh, then murmurs, “My car died, needed the money for a replacement.”

They stand there, watching in silence and Rey looks up at him. “You watch?”

Vic huffs a laugh. “The knights all take turns, it’s our job to protect them.”

Rey blinks, “All the knights watch?”

Vic turns away before she can see his grin. “We all have access 24/7, but we also take shifts.”

He shuffles papers around his desk, watching her closely. She’s not upset by the concept. They should have thought of this sooner.

“Are you really interested?” He tries to sound incredulous, but by the fire in her eyes she thinks he’s making fun of her.

“You don’t think I can do this?”

He leans back in his chair, “Not every girl is successful, some get weirded out, some do not develop a following.”

She sits across from him, “Is there something that the successful ones do that helps?”

“They are who they are, and having a hook doesn’t hurt. You would have an added draw.”

“What is that,” Rey asks as she leans forward and he knows he’s got her.

“We stream the bar on the site too, you are already known.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “I just tend the bar.”

He can’t help it, he laughs. “The way you flip bottles in the air and make your drinks is not anything I would call “just”. You also happen to be very beautiful.”

She shakes her head. “I’m not doing you.” Her long standing response to his flirting used to hurt, until one of the other knights caught her watching the boss.

Two years, she has worked here and she never played or flirted with anyone. They were convinced she was asexual, then she volunteered for Valentines and they’d each dropped a Benjamin to taste her lips. The lady could kiss. The fact that the boss had destroyed his office that evening hadn’t been lost on any of them. He had warned each of them away from her, several times, in fact, but kept his distance.

Ushar catching her track the boss’s ass had been enlightening, so they had put their heads together and plotted.

“The apartment was just emptied out today, the renovators will come in to make any changes and it’ll be available in about 2 weeks. We have furniture you can use up in the attic, if there’s something you need.”

Rey’s eyes blow wide. “You are going to let me have it?”

He motions to the monitors. “It’s business, Rey.”

She stares at him in disbelief. She knows them too well. Time to deflect.

He throws his hands up in mock surrender. “We also do not like the neighborhood you live in and the drive is too far for our late hours. It’s not safe. This way, you go upstairs and you’re home.”

“It’s here?”

He types in the apartment code and the empty apartment comes up on the screen. “It has one large bedroom, another bedroom about half the size, last girl used it for an office. A huge closet and bathroom, open concept kitchen with a bar on the island, dining room and attached living room with a fireplace. It’s a little over 1600 sq ft.”

Rey stands to look at the screens. “What’s to renovate?”

It’s Vic’s turn to blink. “Rey, every girl that’s ever moved in had had the apartment decorated.”

“Is there a budget?”

There’s his girl. “There is, but it has to be used on decorating the apartment.”

Rey looks closer at the living area, tilting her head to the side. “How tall are the ceilings?”

“Twelve feet.”

“Can renovating be part of my thing? Do you think they’d like to watch me paint, build and all that?” She looks over her shoulder at him and he’s glad he has his hand over his mouth, he’s sure his grin would give him away.

He nods. “You only have two thousand dollars for it.”

She looks back at the screens. “Can I look at the furniture you have available?”

“I have a meeting in 5 minutes, why do I show you the attic before you start shift tomorrow,” he pulls a folder from the bottom of his stack and tries to look busy.

Rey comes back to the desk, looking down at him. “But I have the apartment, right?”

Vic looks up at her sharply, curious at the eagerness in her voice.  _ Oh, the boss is in for it.  _ “Let me check with a couple of the other knights, I’ll let you know by the end of shift.”

She gives him a mock salute then heads for the door. “Vic, this would really help me financially.”

“I know, darlin’. I’m on your side.” He waves her away and picks up his phone as the door closes.

It answers on the first ring. “Well?”

“She’s in.”


	2. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rey, we are glad that you are here. Expectations are high, your chat room is very popular. Your profile will go live tomorrow night at nine, along with that your wish list and limits. There is one thing we need to make you aware of though,” Vicrul explains as he rubs the back of his neck. “We didn’t tell Kylo.”
> 
> REPOST OF CH2 since it disappeared

The six of them watch for the next two weeks. The timing is perfect because the boss is out of town.

She paints the small bedroom a dark grey, all the doors in glossy black, the bathroom and kitchen in a cream enamel. She has them bring down every bookshelf in the attic to line the walls of the dining area, surround the fireplace and one wall of the large bedroom. She attaches them to the walls with a drill.

She comes to them on day 4, worried about covering the cameras, they tell her to decorate. They’ll adjust. She shrugs and moves on… They are in fact going to have to rewire everything.

In the small bedroom, she paints a mural of a dark tree growing out of the corner, surrounded by shadowy forest animals, hiding in the night. She takes out the existing light fixture, running multiple strings of fairy lights, weaving them in and out of grey batting, that makes the ceiling look like clouds in a storm. Then she’d cleans the room and abandons it to work on the rest of the apartment.

The chat erupts with speculation of the new resident, the viewers admiring her cut off shorts and tank top with no bra, even as they worry over her bare feet. She wears a hat and safety glasses to keep her identity a mystery for the moment.

Over the next couple days she sets up a sewing machine and scavenges amongst the boxes in the attic to make draperies for the living room, stacking other panels to the side for other projects. She starts getting deliveries, 3 rolls of black upholstery fabric, a rolled up carpet, several long iron pipes and fittings. 

They bring even more furniture down from the attic, all of it she paints a glossy black. A large and small desk, a queen metal framed bed, a king headboard, chairs for the kitchen island, side tables, a long dresser, an old throne from one of the fetish rooms.

The more things she paints the more excited the chat room flows.

They accompany her to her old apartment, packing boxes and getting her out of its toxic environment and away from her pig of a landlord.

The day she takes off her hat to wipe the sweat off her forehead, she is immediately recognized. They give her the next three nights off, gearing up for her debut Friday when she formally moves in as a resident. This gives her even more time to unpack and decorate. She stymies the voyeurs with her organized covered containers and careful arranging. The number of wagers on what they will see increases daily as does the speculation of everything from her favorite color to her favorite food.

Ap’lek’s marketing takes off like fire and several regular members of the club purchase a subscription to the website.

All six of them work overtime in the chat rooms, explaining the rules and setting the standard of behavior. The entitled asshole who offers ten grand for a single night with her is banned immediately from not only the website but the club.

On Thursday afternoon, they all sit down with Rey and show her the apartment as seen through the cameras. 

“Thank you for understanding about the easel,” Rey says softly as she looks at the angles in the large bedroom that now serves as her art studio. Her one request had been no direct shot of her work in progress.

The other cameras show her bedroom, with its queen size daybed covered in white lace, dressing table and dresser. Her office, that is tucked into what used to be the dining area and her large living area, has a single extra wide armchair with a large ottoman, side table, several large floor pillows and lots of open floor.

They review her limits on contact, give her an iPad that links to her account and take her across the hall to have her measurements taken for gift purposes. 

Phasma, one of the Dommes from the club, talks to Rey about her club uniform, encouraging her to change to costumes. They talk for an hour about options and Rey decides she does in fact like the tall blonde. She’d never really gotten to talk to her before, as the amazon worked downstairs. Rey had declined the tour of the club, just did her job at the bar. It was easy money since intoxication and play does not mix. There is a two drink limit for alcoholic beverages, and that had eased her mind after the first week. Phasma walks back to the conference room with Rey, sitting in on the rest of the meeting.

The knights look nervous.  _ Have they have changed their minds? _

“Rey, we are glad that you are here. Expectations are high, your chat room is very popular. Your profile will go live tomorrow night at nine, along with that your wish list and limits. There is one thing we need to make you aware of though,” Vicrul explains as he rubs the back of his neck. “We didn’t tell Kylo.”

“You didn’t tell him what?” She’s confused, looking from one face to another.

Phasma rolls her eyes, “They didn’t tell Kylo they were giving you the apartment.”

“He’s going to be fine,” Trudgen shrugs.

“He wasn’t fine on Valentine's Day,” Cargo reminds them all.

Rey’s brows go up, “What happened on Valentine’s Day?”

They all chuckle. “The kissing booth?”

“She needed money for a car,” Vic explains.

“He would have bought her a car,” Phasma adds with a grin.

Rey blinks, shaking her head. 

She shrinks back into her chair and whispers, “Will he kick me out?”

The knights and Phasma are all on their feet, “No.”

Vic kneels down next to her. “You are ours Rey, we take care of our family.”

“Family?” She looks around the table, all familiar faces and she’s fond of them… might even trust them too, but it’s been so long since she had family that she is suddenly nervous.

“I’m up for being a big brother, if that’s okay with you,” Ushar says with a grin, the others nodding.

Phasma bumps her hip into Rey’s chair, smirking when Rey looks up. “So, you in, Lil Sis?”

Rey looks around the room and nods and they all look relieved.

“You aren’t going to tell Kylo?”

Vic laughs. “Kylo will be okay. Don’t worry about him. He has problems of his own.”

____________

She looks troubled when she comes back from her final meeting, rubbing her arms as if she has a chill. She crosses to the fireplace and pushes the button, sitting on the brick in front of the fire, drawing up her knees to her chest.

She looks so young. 

She is, she’s only 23.

She doesn’t look up at the knock on her door, or even when it opens and the masked knights bring in the last of her boxes.

One of them crosses to kneel in front of her. “You are safe here, Kira.”

She nods, then rises to open the new boxes. She’s a tidy little thing.

“This is the prettiest place I have ever lived,” she tells the knight.

Everyone can hear the affection in the knight’s voice as he responds. “You did well, care to give me a tour.”

She seems to snap out of her mood and she glares at him. “Why? I’m not doing you.”

He laughs and heads for the door. “I’ll leave you to it then, little one.”

She sticks her tongue out at the door, then obviously remembers the cameras and rolls her eyes.

The first box has towels, surprisingly in light pink. 

She takes them into the bathroom and places them on the shelf under the sink. She empties her toiletries into baskets, keeping the surface of the counter clear, then lays out a large carpet in front of the oversized bathtub. Then turns off the light and heads to the kitchen. She finishes her boxes there, then breaks down all of the boxes and takes them to the recycling area by the elevator.

When she returns there is a large black box with a red bow on the center island marked with the seal of the knights.

He watches as she fingers the large bow then the tag with the seal. He wonders, she’s worked with them for two years. Can she tell their seals apart?

“Sir, we are ready to take off.”

He nods, waving his assistant away as she opens the box and peers inside.

He can’t help the grin that pulls on his lips at her confusion as she pulls back the tissue. She pulls out the winter coat of cream wool, trimmed in leather and lined with fur. He had actually bought it for her for Christmas last year, but couldn’t quite work up the courage to give it to her. He actually already has several gifts that he had purchased and set aside. Waiting.

He has gotten good at waiting, he snorts. Okay, maybe not good at it, but he hasn’t hit anyone over her in months. Not since those sailors had visited the club over the Fourth of July and pulled her over the bar and tried to lead her downstairs.

Those fuckers got off easy. Vic had yelled at him to take care of Rey as they took out the trash. He will never forget how small she looked, sitting in his office, trembling.

Vicrul is a genius, putting his girl in the empty apartment and out of that shithole she used to live in. Now she would be safe, right where he can keep watch over her.

He has enjoyed watching her paint her bedroom, although the imagery bothers him with its implication of her childhood... Dark and stormy.

Still she’s talented, and if he gets his way, here, she will flourish.

He watches as she hangs the coat on a door frame, her thin fingers tracing the leather trim. It should keep her warm, last year’s garment was so thin she had gotten sick.

She looks up, straight into the camera. “Well, looks like I got a welcome gift from the knights. Thanks guys. It’s… very beautiful.”

_ Not knights. Knight. Your knight, in fact. _

Her gaze returns to the coat, her eyes so sad that he’s sure the chat is going nuts. 

Not that he can bring himself to watch the others that would vie for her attention.

They do not matter.

She is his already.

She just doesn’t know it yet.

  
  



	3. Going Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DJ starts the countdown to 9pm, moving a spotlight to illuminate her at the bar.  
> “...7...6...5...4...3...2...1… KIRA! Newest Resident at Thirst, ladies and gentlemen, Check her out 24/7 in the members only section of our website.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the following bartender on TikTok, I’m going to imagine Rey making her drinks like this: 
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJEo4Tp5/
> 
> There will be some overlapping of their POVs this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy

There was always a gasp or two when she mixed drinks, whether it was from her flipping a bottle or three around her back or when she thrusts liquid up into the air and catches it in another tumbler.

It is fortunate that she has just finished when the DJ starts the countdown to 9pm, moving a spotlight to illuminate her at the bar.

“...7...6...5...4...3...2...1… KIRA! Newest Resident at Thirst, ladies and gentlemen, Check her out 24/7 in the members only section of our website.”

Rey can feel the smile growing on her face as everyone applauds and she gives them all a small nod and waves to the DJ.

“I asked Miss Kira what song I could play for her and this is what she chose, so here we go,” he says shaking his head as the opening tones of Feeling Good by Michael Buble flows out of the speakers.

Rey laughs out loud, singing along as she makes the drinks requests from the printer. When the beat drops she sways to the music, fixing drinks and wiping down the bar as she continues to sing along, losing herself to the music as it climaxes:

_ It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life  _

_ It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life  _

_ It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life _

_ It’s a new life for me! _

_ And I’m feeling good, I’m feeling good _

_ I feel so good, I feel so good _

The applause has her eyes opening wide as she remembers she’s not alone.

The DJ laughs over the speakers, “Well, we are definitely adding that track to the regular rotation since our Kira likes it so much.” 

The big man blushes when she blows him a kiss and throws a wink before turning to the next drink request.

She has thought long and hard about moving to Thirst. Privacy is not something you expect being raised in foster care and art was part of her undergraduate studies, so the whole ‘oh, but they’ll see me naked’ thing was a wash. She could move the money she used to have to put to rent and utilities towards her student loans.

Wait, it does include utilities, doesn’t it?

She looks toward the raised dais at the end of the room to the seven chairs set aside for the knights and finds two of them staring at a third, shaking their heads and trying not to laugh. When Cardo turns to sit, she notices his face and grabs a towel of ice, bottle of water and the first aid bag.

The second she's out from behind the bar, she’s approached.

“Miss Kira,” a regular customer says in greeting.

“Good Evening, Mr Andor. If you’ll excuse me, my brother is hurt.” He steps aside and allows her to pass.

The next man’s eyes go from her boobs to lift over her shoulder and he steps back without comment. 

She runs up the steps and drops the bag and ice on the low table, opening the bottle to pour water over the gash above his eyebrow. “What happened? Are you covered in baby oil?”

“My face caught an elbow in The Ring, it’s no big deal. I still pinned him.” Cardo sounds highly satisfied with himself as Rey cleans his cut, puts on a piece of tape to hold it closed then hands him the ice pack.

“What’s The Ring?” She asks as she cleans up the blood on his face.

“Have you never taken the tour,” Kylo asks as he slides into his Throne in the middle of the knights.

She looks back over her shoulder at him to find his eyes roaming down over her ass and legs. “Nope.” She hands Cardo the rest of the water and kisses his forehead. “All better, brother mine.”

She picks up her bag and heads back to the bar fighting hard to not return the gaze heating her back. 

“You surprise me, Kira,” Mr Andor states plainly as he sits at her bar.

“How so, Mr. Andor.” She pulls the slips of paper off the printer and starts making drinks.

“You’ve been here for 2 years and never expressed an interest in the activities of the house. What’s changed?”

“An apartment opened up in a safe neighborhood for a price that I could afford. It’s really a no brainer, Sir.” She had learned quickly to show deference to anyone not wearing a collar around their neck.

He sits there, sipping his scotch and watching her closely. “May I ask a personal question?”

She hands off the drinks to the waitress and wipes the bar down. “My questionnaire answers are on the members side of the website.”

“I know, I read them.”

She stops and looks at him. “Did something bother you?”

He leans in and she takes a step back from the bar. “Under partner preference you said yes.”

Rey pulls open the dishwasher, drying the glasses that have been sanitized and putting them away. “Who doesn’t prefer having a partner?”

“Inquiring minds are wondering what you look for in a partner.”

Rey stops and considers then shrugs. “I only know I have not found it yet.”

“Hello, Casian.” Kylo’s hand lands on the man’s shoulder hard. “Enjoying Thirst this evening?”

“Ben, welcome back. I was just talking to your newest tenant here. A lot of us are surprised at her choice to join the view zoo.”

They both turn to her and she gives a small smile as she wipes the rims of the glasses before putting them away.

“I already gave Mr Andor my reason, Master Kylo, may I return to work please?” She drops her eyes to the bar and moves to her printer when he nods.

Drinks made, she looks around and sees Phasma at the top of the stairs and grabs her a water bottle.

“Hey, you have a minute?” Rey hands her the water and motions to a nearby table.

Phasma looks over her shoulder and laughs, “Sure.”

Rey sits with her back to the room, “I need your help.”

Phasma smirks then whispers, “Costumes?”

Rey nods, looking down at her uniform… black imitation leather leggings, and a tight leather vest that actually gives her cleavage. It’s not bad, but if she’s going to be seen, perhaps it is time for a change. What she’s doing now is obviously not working, at least, not for who she wants.

“Let’s give it a couple weeks, Halloween is coming up. There are theme nights for the entire month of October.” She leans forward, “I think we should start sweet and progressively get wicked. What do you think?”

Rey nods and then asks, “What’s The Ring?”

Phasma laughs so loud, that heads turn. “Do you really want to know?”

Rey nods, refusing to look behind her.

“It’s a naked wrestling match where the winner gets to nail the loser.”

Rey blinks then stands to go back to the bar.

“We can go shopping on Monday,” Phasma calls out as she walks back to the bar, and she gives a thumbs up to the suggestion.

She spends the rest of her shift wide eyed, mouth closed, making her drinks and refusing to look at Cardo when he makes his rounds to check in.

After closing, she gets everything ready for the next shift, gathers her tips and her bag then heads for the door.

“Where are you going, little one,” Vic calls out after her. “The elevator is this way.”

He leads her gently to the elevator and presses the button for her floor. “Are you ok?”

Rey lets her head fall back against the elevator wall with a thud. “I found out what The Ring is tonight.”

Vic waits as she processes, guiding her to her door when they stop on her floor.

“I guess, I knew it was a lot of sex downstairs, but… I don’t know why I’m stunned, I just…” she’s rambling and he leads her into her apartment, sits her at the kitchen counter and puts on a pot for tea.

“Would you like me to tell you why? I can.” His voice is gentle as he pulls down a huge mug and the bowl that has her teabags. When she nods he leans down to be on eye level. “It’s the violence. He was hurt, yet pleased he won and now that you know what winning means you have no frame of reference to equalize the two.”

The kettle whistles and he pours hot water into her mug.

“Do you need anything else?”

She shakes her head no and leans into him when he kisses her forehead. “G’nite Vic.”

“Good night, little one.”

She sits there staring at the steam coming up off the mug, then tugs the bowl to choose a teabag. Lemongrass, perfect.

She lets it steep and removes her boots, taking them to the closet, then grabs a nightgown from her drawer, claims her cup from the kitchen and heads for the bathroom to fill the huge tub.

While she waits, she pulls a basket from below the sink and sits on the counter, one foot in the sink and the other on the far side for balance. She puts a layer of cold cream on her face, rubbing it in to remove her makeup and uses a cloth to wipe it away. She digs in to find a cotton ball and her eye makeup remover to take care of the waterproof mascara.

She checks her water, sliding down to turn it off, then turns back and cleans the mess on her sink, her basket disappearing back under the counter. The cotton balls and her teabag get thrown in the trash and she carries her cup to the bath. She pushes her leggings down over her ass, sits on the edge to pull them off her ankles, then pulls a bandaid off the back of her heel and swings her feet into the bath with a hiss.

She reaches to the far corner and dumps a cup of salts in the water, stirring them in with her feet, then pulls her vest open and shrugs it off to slip into the water.

On the edge of her vision is one of the red dots, meant to remind her of the cameras. She wonders what they think so far. Chuckling at the realization that one question they always ask her at the bar has been answered. 

“I don’t see any lines, you wearing underwear under that?”

If she had a ten for every time she’d been asked that, she wouldn’t have any student loan debt.

She sips her tea as the tension from the night fades, thinking over what Vic had told her. She’s seen them all without their shirts on, even seen most of them in shorts during clean up days and at the gym. Trying to imagine naked wrestling, she blushes… they should sell tickets.

Duh, it’s part of the membership fees. It has to be. I wonder if it’s part of the website?

Violence

Cardo had obviously gotten off.

Hum. She wonders...

She stands up out of the bath and walks out, dripping as she heads for the iPad they gave her, taps Vic’s contact and waits for his face to appear.

“What’s wrong, Kira?” He looks concerned.

“It’s consensual rape… all the power of the act but none of the shame.”

Vic recovers quickly. “Yes.”

She nods, hangs up and then returns to the bathroom to pull the plug, throwing her nightgown over her damp body. The pink jersey slip sticking to her skin as she lifts her hands and takes down her hair.

She works from bottom to top, releasing her buns until her hairs falls over her shoulders, down her back almost to her waist. She’s never had her hair down in front of any of them before and she wonders why this feels more invasive than her bath.

She brushes her hair, then her teeth and heads to the studio. 

She pushes play on her ancient iPod, a small smile lifting her lips as Apocalyptica’s Reflections album pushes through the bluetooth speakers. She crosses to her easel, one good thing about not having to drive across town to get home is more time to paint.

She lifts the cover to check her work and admires the form taking shape, but she can’t work on this one tonight. She walks it, covered to the rack and slips it in a slot and pulls another piece, taking it back to her workstation as the drums start to beat.

She pulls the cover off and smiles at her now brother, then shakes her head. All of the paintings will need to change before she’s done. She accepts it. 

She squeezes out some paint onto her pallette and works the bristles of her brush. She adds the gash above his eyebrow and changes the shading on his face, giving him a more victorious look, then moves to finish the background shading.

Brothers. Six of them.

And a big sister.

And Kylo had checked out her ass…and he’d liked it. She smiles then turns her eyes to one of the red dots.

_ Are you watching? _

____________

He can tell she’s troubled by something. He reminded Andor of the rules concerning real life contact while she worked her shift. One question limit, three minutes maximum and then he had to view from afar… and he had to accept any answer she gave.

He makes a mental note to review the conversation later. 

“Master? Are you playing tonight,” Amy asks politely. “A member is requesting you downstairs.”

He shakes his head. “I’m holding court tonight, I just returned.”

“Yes, Master.” She leaves quietly, at no time crossing his eyeline to distract his view of the bar.

“You are staring,” Cardo says from behind his glass. “Didn’t your mother tell you that it’s not polite.”

“She’s upset.”

He shrugs, “Vic will find out about what when he walks her to her door.”

Kylo so badly wants to walk her himself but something holds him back, still.

As soon as the doors are locked he’s up in his penthouse with a glass of scotch and her video feeds across his walls.

He watches as Vicrul leads her into the elevator.

_ ‘I found out what The Ring was tonight.” _

He notices that she doesn’t sound disgusted, if anything she’s confused and he watches as his best friend takes care of her in her distress. He makes taking care of her look easy.

“It’s the violence. He was hurt, yet pleased he won and now that you know what winning means you have no frame of reference to equalize the two.”

_ She's innocent. _

And that’s why he’s stayed away, but she’s living in his world now. She’ll need a teacher, a caregiver and a protector.

Vicrul plops down on the other end of the sofa. “She will be fine, Ben. Breathe.”

They watch as she sits on the counter and wipes her makeup off.

They watch as she gets in the bath. Vicrul hands him a fifty when he loses the no underwear bet.

In the water, her face is a symphony of thoughts and emotions. He wonders what she’s thinking as her eyes go wide, climbs out of the bath and heads for the kitchen.

Vicrul’s iPad rings and then the surety in her voice has him smiling.

_ “It’s consensual rape… all the power of the act but none of the shame.” _

She hangs up the moment Vic confirms. “See, she’ll be fine.” He gets up to leave.

He watches in wonder as her hair comes down, flowing over her body like mist. It floats behind her as she moves, painting to the sound of metal guitars and violins.

She is pleased with how the piece is progressing, even though the movement of her brush seems monotonous as she moves around the edges. 

Her face is dream-like, all soft, her lips slightly open.

And then she looks directly into the camera, questions in her eyes.

They move back to her piece, but she frequently checks the camera… perhaps to remind herself that someone could be watching?

_ I’m here Rey, I’m watching. _

She paints for a little over an hour. She’s reaching for a tube when she yawns, puts the tube down unopened and cleans her brushes.

She turns off the lights in the studio, office and living room, then enters the kitchen and pulls open a cabinet. She places a small dish on the counter then opens 2 prescription bottles, placing a single pill from each in the dish, adding a vitamin and a couple other supplements. She sets a placemat on the kitchen island, bowl, spoon, napkin, glass and the little dish of pills.

She grabs a bottle of water then turns off the kitchen lights, goes to the bathroom and locks the front door before heading to bed.

She opens the drawer next to her bed and pulls out another prescription, taking a single pill and washing it down with over half of the water bottle.

She sets several alarms on her phone, then climbs in under the covers and uses a remote to turn off the lights.

All the cameras have a night vision, so he watches as she settles back against her pillows, then turns the longest one sideways and hugs it, running her hand up the surface and draping a leg across.

He has never been so jealous of a pillow.

Her eyelids are heavy and she lifts her eyes to the camera again and says a soft goodnight.

He watches for another hour before he gets a text from Ushar telling him to go to bed, so he takes his tablet with him and watches as he brushes his teeth and throws his clothes into the hamper… when he pulls on his sleep pants… when he lays down and pulls a pillow into his side, wrapping it in his arms.

He’s still staring at her sleeping form when a banner flashes across the top of his screen telling him to check her stats.

Her wish list has been bought out, she has several tracking notices for gifts in route to the club and the monetary gifts are huge, the largest from members not even talking in the chatroom. Not bad for being online for 6 hours… 

She’s popular. That will shock the hell out of her, but he’s not shocked at all. She’s amazed him for 2 years.

This might be harder than he thought.


	4. The Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo looks over the list, then looks up at the clips of Rey watching him, tenting his fingers in front of his lips.  
> Welcome to my web, said the spider to the fly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if you know me, you know I love the KoR.
> 
> Yeah, I do
> 
> So, this will prob become a series so they can all have their HEAs too.

By the time October approaches, she’s so familiar to Kylo that he relaxes. He stops by the bar to check in, he makes a point to say her name when he says hello and he compliments her on her skill behind the bar. He even brought her a latte at their last employee meeting. He’s learned so much in the past few weeks than he has in the years since she came to them.

She’s not a morning person, sometimes needing as many as five alarms to get out of bed. She always sets up breakfast the night before, because she’s barely awake but needs to eat before she leaves. Her classes are all before noon or online, and she does her homework in the hours before her shifts. She keeps her thermostat high because she prefers to walk around barely dressed. She hates cut flowers, but loves potted plants. Her playlist is varied and she lets her voyeurs add to it if they get at least three of the five questions on her quiz correct. There has been a competition to see what songs she will dance to; whether it be silly, head banging or a sexy sway. She likes to read, her bookshelves are filling up, but it’s her tablet she looks at as she falls asleep.

When she first learned of her viewers generosity, she started shopping for a new computer. Phasma had laughed and told her to keep her cash, then placed the entire apple product line on Rey’s wish list.

The entire list arrived the next day, to a very amazed Rey’s delight, and Phasma’s amusement.

Kylo watches the chat room continuously now, watching for problems. Attendance is up at the club anytime she’s working a shift, this has been very good for business. And since he’s being honest, the main reason he stays in chat is to keep an eye on Andor.

It was Andor that figured out that Rey is a demisexual and the man keeps pushing his three minute per shift limit with her. He has won most of the quizzes, courting Rey through email, trying to build an emotional relationship.

“Are you actually looking at her chat?” Vicrul hands him the overnight totals and Kylo sits back to review.

“Keeping an eye on Andor.” He mutters as he turns the page.

“She’s not interested in Andor, Ben.”

He throws the file to the desk. “How do you know?”

Vicrul stares at him in disbelief, “She has one of our tablets.”

“What does that have to do with—“

“My brother, check her logs.” Vicrul points at Kylo's tablet. “Andor may win the quizzes, he may write extremely long emails to her, show up every shift, send her books, plants and food.”

Kylo looks up from glaring at his device. “He buys her food?”

“You thought you were the only one? Kylo, they watch what she likes and adjust. Her favorite gifts have all come from you, not that they know that since all the gifts are anonymous.”

Kylo looks at her stats, requests, she has filed no complaint forms, her emails are all… “She doesn’t respond?”

Vicrul shakes his head, taping on his own device. “I don’t think she even reads them and then there’s this,” he smirks as he shares his screen with the display on the wall.

It’s a series of clips of Rey looking at him when his attention is elsewhere, her eyes soft at times, in others with a bright smile, his favorite is the times she bites her lip as her eyes explore… him.

“She’s looking at me?” He falls back into his chair in disbelief.

Vicrul pulls up her Thirst website logs, “She’s watched every clip that has you in it too.”

The website has a varied clientele, including those who prefer the male form, which is why the gym, men’s locker room and the Turkish bath are all streaming.

To generate consistent interest, anyone who plays with any of the Knights downstairs signs a permission to broadcast waver. The Knights also play amongst themselves. 

The catalog is searchable by each of the Knights' names, and as a complete hedonist, Kylo’s playlist is varied, long and had been recent— Until he hired a thin little pixie off the street to tend the bar. 

“You really are amazing, my friend. You have a vast number of interests, multiple businesses and you used to play longer and harder than the rest of us. I know for a fact that you prefer women to men, what’s going on?”

“She matters.” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them and while he’s surprised, his friend looks relieved.

“These are the ones she’s watched the most,” Vicrul intones as several highlight on his display. Vicrul gets up to leave. “Employee meeting at three… and keep in mind one other thing. Andor is our friend, he’s just trying to kick you off your ass so you’ll do something.”

Kylo looks over the list, then looks up at the clips of Rey watching him, tenting his fingers in front of his lips.

_Welcome to my web, said the spider to the fly…_

_____________

Thursdays are her late day, she rarely gets back to her apartment before two. Looking at the clock, she grimaces when the time reads 2:46. She has exactly fourteen minutes to get to the meeting and she hasn’t had lunch yet. She blatantly ignores the pile of boxes stacked in her living room on her way to the kitchen.

She opens her cabinet and shakes out two aspirin, then opens the refrigerator for a bottle of water and almost cries when she sees a salad waiting on her.

She downs the pills with water and pries open the lid off the salad and digs in. It’s not until her third bite that she notices the Knight seal on the label.

_Kylo_

She knows it’s him. She caught him sneaking out of her apartment the first week, not that she would tell him. He may play the detached hedonist with everyone else, but she’s sees his tender side. From the way he puts himself between her and the overeager at the bar, to the way he just sits silent with her while her nerves calm after she has an anxiety attack. He was the first and most frequent to send food, always just when she needs it. She’s pretty sure he’s the one that bought out the apple store, sent her the stuffed black dragon and the dark blanket with the owls that glow in the dark. It’s almost as if he likes her. 

Her watch vibrates with a text from Vic. ‘Where are you?’

She finishes her water and heads to the bar, waving to her coworkers as she grabs a seat at a table near the dias where the knights all sit.

“Did you eat, Kira,” Kylo asks, looking up from his tablet.

“I did, thank you.”

Vic starts the meeting by introducing 2 new waitresses and 3 more bouncers, the uptick in nightly attendance meaning they are forced to hire more help. Usher takes over with stats from last week then Cardo talks about things from the security side, congratulating Rey on catching a predator trying to slip a roofie into a Domme’s drink. 

Ap’lek and Phasma talk about the theme nights for October and the waitresses giggle in excitement. Trudgen shakes his head and makes a comment about how it would be a triumph if EVERYONE dressed up, as he glances to find Rey smirking at him. Phasma winks at her even as her big brothers all narrow their eyes in suspicion.

“I might have a couple costumes ready, if you think it’s appropriate,” Rey says, as if reluctant and bites her lip, just like Phasma suggested. She’s able to hold the look too, until she glances at the man on the Throne, and a blush creeps across her face.

“Exactly what kind of costumes do you have,,” Kylo asks with hunger in his eyes.

Ap’lek looks down at the schedule. “Tonight is Witch Brew night.”

Rey shakes her head as Kylo mutters, “She doesn’t work on Thursdays.”

“Fridays are Story Time.” Even the waitresses are smirking at the Knights now.

Rey leans her face into one hand and smiles. “You have to wait and see.”

“Saturdays are Monster Night, the first floor is closed on Sunday and Monday nights. Tuesdays will be Historical and Wednesdays are anything goes, any questions?”

Costume suggestions for the Knights fill the air and Rey laughs at the Rugrats suggestion.

She heads back to her room to start on her homework but stops in the lobby to take a look at the long wall opposite the front entrance.

“What do you see on that wall, Rey.” Kylo steps so close behind her that she can feel his body heat radiating off of him.

“A mural of you and your Knights, would you let me paint it,” she asks in a whisper.

She can feel his breath on her neck. _Did he just smell me?_

“Perhaps I could get a sample of what you have in mind? Perhaps a rough sketch or an example of your work.”

She pivots on her ankle, her nose almost in his chest before she looks up. “Are you looking for an invite into my studio, _Master_ Kylo?”

Kylo’s hand comes up and tucks her hair behind her ear, his eyes softening when she leans towards it.

She blushes, her eyes looking away. “I guess it is your building, you can go where you wish.” She turns and walks to the elevator, pushes the button and waits for the doors to open. She hears a door open, the rustling of fabric and then the door close.

The little red light is the first thing she notices as she enters the elevator, it is the boundary that begins the broadcast area. To those watching now, they see her and a robed, masked Knight escorting her to her room. She pushes the button to her floor with fingers that tremble and the mask turns towards her. The man sees everything.

Well, not everything, but more than enough.

He follows her like a shadow, past the door and into her living area. There are even more boxes now. “They just keep coming,” she mutters under her breath.

“You are deserving of gifts, Kira.” He wanders into her kitchen, and even though he’s masked she knows he’s frowning at her half eaten salad.

“I am planning on an early dinner, that was just enough to tide me over.” She doesn’t know why she’s defensive, perhaps it's just nerves. He’s never been in her space while she was home before. 

“I have Cardo’s painting finished if you’d like to look at it.” She strides purposefully into the studio, pulling the painting from the rack and takes it to sit on the easel.

“You said you’d show your work once they were finished.” He’s in the doorway, almost reluctant to enter.

“These are Christmas presents and you all watch, so no. You all have to wait or Santa will give you coal.” She takes the cover off of Cardo and motions him towards it. “Didn’t you want to see a sample of my work?”

__________

He crosses the room slowly, taking in the number of canvases in the rack. “Is anyone else finished?” Kylo has to fight not to take the mask off as he comes to stand fully behind her easel. “Oh, sweetheart.”

His brother is standing, arms crossed over his bare chest wearing only the leather pants he wears in the dungeon. He has the cut above his eye that she had doctored for him on her first night in the apartment and the look on his face is nothing short of satisfied triumph. Ben knows that look well, he’s put it on the man’s face a couple of times himself.

“Cardo will love it, Kira.” He can barely speak, her affection for his brother by choice is plain for all to see. “You care for him.”

She looks up at him, irritation on her face. “He’s my brother.”

He smiles behind his mask. “That’s what you told Andor when you saw the cut. ‘My brother is hurt,’ you said.”

She crosses back to her rack and pulls another painting so he covers the one in front of him and holds it while she sets the new. She pulls the cover then takes the one in his hand back to the rack as he stands there with his jaw open. _This is why we wear masks._

It’s Ap’lek, but not the face he wears in the bar or at the office, the soft open one he wears in private around those he trusts and enjoys. He’s sitting on one of the benches from the play area, elbows on his knees with his delicate fingers hanging relaxed towards the floor. “Where did you see him like— You cannot use this in the lobby, Kira.” He’s overprotective of all of them, but Ap’lek most of all.

He tears his eyes away towards her and notices that she’s holding another.

“This is the last one that’s finished, the other 3 are still in progress,” she says as he covers and removes, then steps back to let her place the next.

When she reaches for Ap’lek’s piece, he holds on tight, reluctant to let it go and her face gazes up in curiosity.

“I love my brothers, Kira,” he whispers. “We have been together since school.”

So, she lifts the cover instead, waiting to retrieve the one in his hand until he’s distracted by Ushar.

She has put this brother in his seat on the dias, legs splayed, one arm tucked behind his head as he reclines. The look in his eye is a mix of dominance, passion and amusement, his lips in an open smirk of anticipation. It’s a look everyone sees right before his brother tames the brat at his feet.

“Are you uncomfortable showing me the ones in progress?” She looks over her shoulder from where she is sliding Ap’lek back into the rack and sighs. She pulls all three as he covers the one on the easel and sets it aside.

Kuruk’s body is done, muscles bulging and he can tell by the angle of the neck that he’s going to be looking down as if someone begs at his feet. The sadist in Kuruk would always say no.

Trudgen is in a crouch, one hand forward as if he’s ready to pounce.

When he reaches for what can only be Vicrul, she can’t let it go. “Kylo,” she whimpers.

He lowers his cowl and removes his mask, her needs becoming before the rules of the house. He cups her face to force her eyes to his. “Tell me.”

Her eyes well with tears as she whispers, “I hate that I hurt him.”

Confusion must show on his face because she takes a deep breath and then blows it out as she raises it to the easel. She then grabs the others and returns them to the rack.

He eyes the cover, wondering what could cause the sorrow coming off of her in waves. When she leaves the room completely, he grabs the fabric and pulls.

It’s mostly an outline, Vicrul will be leaning against a wall or a door frame. There is only paint on his face; his eyes, nose, cheeks and lips complete. The look on his face is one of complete adoration and worship.

_She knows._

Kylo replaces the cover and takes the piece back to it’s space in her rack, then turns off the light as he exits the door.

He finds her sitting on the hearth in front of the fire, her arms folded across her knees. He drops his mask on the table, picks up the throw blanket from her oversized chair and wraps her in it. He sits on the carpet in front of her then pulls her into his lap, rocking her gently.

“You see people. It’s a gift, but it can be a curse too, can’t it?”

Slowly she relaxes, but he waits until she nuzzles into his neck.

“I want you to do something for me,” he mutters to her, lifting her to sit in her chair. He goes to her pile of gifts and hands her a box. “Open it.”

She turns the box in her hands. “I am unaccustomed to receiving gifts. I grew up in foster care. Did I ever tell you that?” She pulls the ribbon as he shakes his head no. “My grades were good enough to get a scholarship, of course I had to take out a loan for living expenses. My roommate Rose, gave me a gift before she went home for the holidays.” She opens the box and pulls out a large mug, hand painted in shades of blue, teal and silver. She looks up to the nearest red dot. “Thank you, Mr Andor.”

“How do you know it’s from him?” He takes the cup from her and hands her another box, setting the mug on the kitchen counter.

“He gave me two choices of color palettes last week.” She looks at the new box with a soft look in her eyes. And she opens:

A Steel Drum (Kylo laughs as she giggles in delight at the tones.)

Paints (She picks out 2 and sets the rest aside.)

A small bonsai tree (Immediately placing it on a shelf in direct sunlight.)

A can of Toschi Amarena Black Cherries in syrup

Fleur de Lis Perfume

A Swarovski figurine of two swallows

Tushy Spa 3.0 (She raised her eyebrows at the camera.)

Box of Pistachio Macarons (She eats one immediately, sharing with her guest.)

Rocketbook Smart Reusable Notebook

A Wembley Spinner Hardside with Big Ben drawn on the side

A Red Parasol edged in ruffles

A Bento Box set made from bamboo

A Set of Noise Canceling Headphones 

A footed glass jar of Lush bath bombs

He hands her box after box until they are all open, all except for his.

She looks at the remaining boxes, then at him. “What do you need, Kylo?”

He kneels at her feet, puts his hands on the arms of her chair and leans towards her. She shrinks back into the cushion, trying to keep her eyes on his.

“Are you afraid of me?”

He exhales as she immediately shakes her head no. He leans into the hand she places on his cheek and waits as she searches for words. He’s about to respond himself when her face brightens and she digs into the crevice between her cushions and pulls out a book and holds it out to him. He looks at the purple cover, then up to her face. He turns, placing his back against the chair, he sits at her feet and opens the book.

It’s a sketchbook. The first page is shaded as if there is a curve, small dots seemingly random all over the design. He grabs the pages and flips, studies of hand gestures, mouth movement, eyes closed… then open. Eyes he knows, he looks over his shoulder to find her head on the cushioned arm, watching his reactions. He moves to the ribbon towards the back and finds a sketch of him, nude in the Turkish bath.

“I am expected at the ceremony tonight at nine. Will you join me at ten?”

He closes his eyes as her fingers entwine in his hair, moans as she rubs his skull. “What did you have in mind?”

When he tries to turn to look at her, her grip firms, keeping his face away from her.

“I want to give you a tour… of sorts.”

She lays her head on his, her arms encircling his neck. He takes her hand and kisses each fingertip, waiting. Long silent moments pass until he finally realizes she’s waiting for him.

“I want to send you something to eat, then I think you should take a nap. Do your homework, paint, whatever you need to do, but at nine, I’d like you to prepare for me.” He points to the boxes. “Wear only what’s in those. No make-up and please leave your hair down, perhaps in a loose braid. Have a cup of hot tea, chamomile. Then at ten, put your hood up and come to me. Can you do that?”

She’s so quiet he smiles. “What’s in the boxes?”

“Nervous?”

He laughs at her nods. He pulls the first box up into his lap and opens it for her, pulls the tissue aside and holds up the box to her. Her fingers reach out to trace the embroidered golden flowers that cover the forest green slippers and she kisses his temple in thanks. He repeats with the next, this time grabbing the straps and holding up the gown. It’s the exact color of her skin and he can’t wait to see the silk wet on her body.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispers in his ear, then he feels her turn her head to look at the final two boxes. Both of these are red with large black ribbon, the first is small and the other large, like the coatbox. “I already have a coat.”

“You got sick last winter,” he mutters as he pulls both boxes towards them. He then reaches for her and pulls her over his shoulder into his lap. “Got you.”

She struggles a bit, her body stiff, even as she smiles up at him. Her hands land on his chest, her fingers spreading out wide. “You are so… big.”

He holds her just firmly enough to keep her in his lap, watching her eyes catalog… everything. “Do me a favor, close your eyes.” Her eyes fly to his, a mixture of brown, grey and green. “Humor me, Kira. Please? I suspect something and want to see if I’m correct.”

She takes a deep breath, closes her lids on the exhale and he waits.

Slowly, the stiffness starts to leave her body and he draws her into his chest. Several minutes pass and he can feel her turning languid, every part of her relaxing into him.

When she finally buries her face in his neck, he kisses her forehead. “Your sense of sight is so strong, it overwhelms you. I think we will try something a little different. I’ll have a blindfold waiting when you join me this evening. Will you trust me to lead you?”

He relaxes into her, breathing in her hair and waits. He can tell her mind is working by the feel of her fingers’ constant movement. “What’s in the last two boxes?”

He smiles against her head. “The large box is a variation on our knight robes.” When he recalls which videos she had watched, he adds, “Black.”

She hums against him, relaxing further with a small yawn.

“I’ll keep the other box until later. Are you ready to eat, or would you like to nap first?” When she doesn’t answer, he adjusts the blanket over her and holds her close, then looks up at the red dot on the fireplace. _Mine._

  
  



End file.
